<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Summer Heat by RiyeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623369">Under The Summer Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose'>RiyeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Fiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Summer Romance, no feet apart because they're hella gay, oh my god they were roommates, two dudes chilling under the ac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of roommates/lovers try to keep cool on a helluva hot summer day. It just ends up with them getting each other much hotter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Summer Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is straight up porn, as most of my work is. XD Just a simple little erotic story of summertime lovin' that I created for two OCs I made like ages ago. Hope y'all enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was too hot to do anything. Newscasters reported on the record-setting highs across the east coast that would last for the remainder of the week. Summer truly was the bitchiest of the seasons. Markus laid sprawled out on the living room floor, hot and ever so grumpy. The coolness of the wood floorboards underneath him was better than laying on the plush couch especially since all he was wearing was a pair of light blue shorts.</p><p>Sweat glistened on his chocolate skin and pooled in places that were starting to become uncomfortable. A cold shower would probably help strip away some of the heat but he could barely move a muscle, not that he wanted to, anyway. </p><p>“Terri,” he groaned out his roommate’s name in an exaggerated fashion. </p><p>“What?” came the irate response. </p><p>“I'm dying.”</p><p>“No, you aren’t. If you were, it would be quieter.”</p><p>A slight pout formed on Markus’s lips. He managed to roll onto his stomach and rested his chin on his forearms, looking over at the long, well-muscled pair of legs jutting out from behind their unplugged air conditioner. He couldn't help but stare at them. Their owner, his roommate and partner Terri sat up, sighing with satisfaction at his handiwork. </p><p>“There, all done."</p><p>Markus rolled his eyes. “You seriously didn’t have to wipe the whole damn thing off. It’s just gonna get dirty again.”</p><p>"Not if I have anything to say about it,” Terri told him. “Besides, you’re supposed to clean the filters every month or so. It helps maintain the air conditioner’s quality of life and saves us from having to pay for someone to fix it. Or worse, buy a new one because this one up and died on us.”</p><p>“Yes, but that involves the filters. You spent half an hour cleaning the entire air conditioner!”</p><p>Terri shrugged a shoulder at Markus’s griping and got to his feet. He checked the downstairs windows, ensuring they were all shut to prevent the airflow from drifting out then went back to turn on the machine. It whirred to life and a brisk wind was quick to pour from the fans on its face. Markus’s groans soon turned to deep breaths of relief and delight. He lifted his body off the floor and moved directly in front of the air conditioner, letting the soothing breeze chill his warm skin and heated braids. </p><p>“Markus, you don’t need to sit that close.” Terri pointed out, putting away the cleaning supplies he used back in the kitchen closet. “And you’re blocking the air, you big dumbass.”</p><p>“But it feels so good…” Markus huffed, grinning stupidly. </p><p>“Oh, for fuck's sake.” Terri grabbed the broad shoulders of his roommate and scooted him back then situated himself on Markus’s lap. “There, now we both get some air.”</p><p>Markus laughed at his curt roommate’s actions and elected to rest his chin on Terri’s shoulder, taking in the soft mango scent wafting off the other’s skin. “I can work with this.”</p><p>“Good. Wanna watch a movie?”</p><p>“We didn’t finish watching that horror one the other night.”</p><p>“And whose fault was that?” Terri questioned with a narrowed glance back at the other.</p><p>“Not sure," Markus replied with an innocent grin. "Couldn’t have been mine, though."</p><p>"Funny, I don't recall being the one to down our last bottle of Apricot Nectar and wanting to give me a lap dance."</p><p>Markus's grin broadened. "You can't act like you didn't enjoy that, Ter. You were all over me that night."</p><p>"And I was late for work in the morning because of that!"</p><p>Shaking his head, Terri searched through their watch history and found the movie, rewinding it to the beginning. It was an uber cliche zombie flick, rated highly only because of its strong female lead who was gradually outshined by the ‘diverse’ rest of the cast that hardly did anything to grab anyone’s attention. </p><p>And, after a short while, both of them began to zone in and out of watching the movie. Terri had gone into his phone, checking social media and messaging a friend or two, twiddling his toes against one another. Markus leaned back against the sofa, his arms rested on the seat cushions. His head nodded off to the left a few times then to the right a few times. </p><p>Noticing his roommate was getting sleepier by the second, Terri decided to help keep him awake, being the good person that he was. Ever so carefully, he adjusted his position on Markus’s lap, getting the other to slightly stiffen down below when he did so. Even while drowsy, his reactions were quick. Terri shifted again, earning him the delicious sound of Markus's moaning quietly. It was obvious sleep was being pushed onto the back burner to make space for something else.</p><p>“Ter…” Markus's voice was low and husky. “Are you trying to rile me up?” </p><p>“Why would I do that?” Terri replied innocently.  “I’m just trying to properly situate myself. If I wanted to rile you up, I could have just done this-”</p><p>Markus sucked in a sharp breath when Terri’s hand slid between his legs and casually stroked the growing bulge in his shorts. Terri twisted his body to the side, letting his legs hang over Markus’s left one. His free hand roamed up the toned, bronze chest before him and his tongue followed suit, teasing the perk dark chocolate buds that were Markus’s nipples. Heavy moans and hitching gasps fell from his roommate’s lips, his hips rocking against Terri’s touch. Even with the air blowing directly on them, his body was on fire. </p><p>“Shit…” he shuddered. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, not yet.”</p><p>Terri moved onto his knees between Markus’s legs, tugging down his shorts. He licked his lips hungrily and bent forward. His tongue trailed up Markus’s shaft and swirled around the tip before he took the hardened member in his mouth. The sensation of Terri’s hot breath against his cock made Markus quiver. Terri’s head bobbed up and down at a steady pace as he sucked and slurped, taking more of Markus’s erection into his mouth until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. </p><p>Large hands suddenly caressed either side of his head, lightly gripping his auburn curls. Markus’s muscles tensed. He took in a shaky breath and, in a split second, filled Terri’s mouth with thick, sticky semen. Terri pulled back, swallowing the large load. The taste was salty and bitter, but he was used to it. At least he could swallow it; Markus usually spat it out or let Terri come on his face and other places. Leaning back on his knees, Terri took in the sight of his flushed partner, struggling to catch his breath. It was quite the arousing sight.</p><p>“Markus, get on your knees and turn around.”</p><p>“M’kay…” Markus said breathlessly.</p><p>While he did that, Terri reached over to the TV where he kept a small ‘safety’ bag behind their stacks of DVDs and video games. From the pouch, he pulled out a hand-sized bottle of lube and a sealed condom. When he poured the thick light blue liquid onto his hand, it surprised him that the substance was devastatingly cool. It made him stifle a laugh when he slowly inserted a finger inside Markus and his dark-haired roommate gasped out, tightening almost immediately. </p><p>“Oh, shit,” Markus grumbled. </p><p>“That was a good reaction, Markus,” Terri snickered. </p><p>He was given a stern glare from the other. “You’re such a bastard.”</p><p>“Why, thank you.”</p><p>His finger slid in and out of Markus’s ass, followed by another equally lubed up digit. He rubbed against the other’s insides, spreading the tight hole wide enough to accept his own twitching erection. Terri pushed his fingers in deep, causing Markus to jolt when his fingertips hit his prostate. The sound of Markus’s pleasure-filled cries went straight to Terri’s groin, getting him close to the point where he just wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and thrust deep inside Markus, the vehement urge to mess him up with his cock almost suffocating. But, admittedly, he was having tons of fun teasing his cute roommate. Markus, however, was reaching the end of his limit.</p><p>“Terri,” he panted out, glaring at the redhead from over his shoulder. “Enough with the foreplay already… You prepared me plenty now hurry up and put your dick in my ass!”</p><p>Terri grimaced at Markus’s vulgar outburst. “Jeez, that was so not cute, Mark. Why don’t you try asking me in a nicer voice?”</p><p>His hand lightly smacked Markus’s firm ass cheek and Markus tensed up. What happened next caught Terri completely off guard. Markus pushed himself up and proceeded to push him down on the floor. He kept both legs on either side of Terri’s body, his ass hovered directly above Terri’s exposed crotch. Markus’s expression was wild and ravenous. </p><p>“If you won't fuck me,” he huffed. “Then I’ll do it myself.”</p><p>Markus took hold of Terri’s cock and lowered himself onto it. Slowly, he moved his hips up and down, his hands flat on Terri’s stomach. Each bounce sent Terri’s member deeper and deeper inside Markus. He frowned a bit, not enjoying how Markus was thoroughly ignoring him in favor of his dick. </p><p>He grabbed Markus’s wrists and yanked him down into a violent kiss that the dark-haired man happily accepted. Their tongues and lips clashed, saliva trailed down the sides of their mouths, their heat mixed and mingled with one another. Terri started to thrust his hips harder, hitting the sweet spot that made Markus moan in sheer pleasure against his lips, almost unable to keep kissing. </p><p>“More, Terri,” Markus begged desperately. “God, fuck me harder…”</p><p>“You’re seriously going to make me break you, Markus,” Terri grunted, capturing Markus's lips once more. </p><p>He flipped their positions, his smaller, skinnier build atop of Markus’s bulky one. He lifted Markus’s legs onto his shoulders, pulled his cock out to the tip, and slammed back in with a powerful thrust, jabbing his partner’s sweet spot. Markus writhed underneath of him, gasping wordlessly in ecstasy. </p><p>Shuddering, he looked up at Terri’s face. The man’s glasses were crooked as if they’d fall off at any moment, his eyes were glazed over with unconditional love, primal lust, and total admiration, strands of his hair clung to his damp tanned skin around his temple and nape. Out of nowhere, Markus wrapped his arms around Terri’s shoulders with a broad grin on his face. Terri blinked a bit in confusion at Markus’s sudden embrace.</p><p>“Markus?”</p><p>“Hey, Terri,” Markus’s lips were right by Terri’s ear when he spoke. “I love you.”</p><p>The unexpected words sent an arrow of amour straight through Terri’s heart. He reddened from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, nearly losing his composure. “S-Saying that right now is so unfair…”</p><p>“Payback,” Markus sniggered.</p><p>Terri frowned prominently and his thrusts quickened. His and Markus’s breathing seemed to melt into one. With one last thrust, they both reached a steamy, satisfying climax. Terri drained every last drop inside of Markus while Markus’s stomach and lower half were stained with cum. Their bodies relaxed. Terri pulled out, discarded the cum-filled condom, and fell onto Markus, content. They laid in silence for a few minutes, Markus being the one to break it first.</p><p>“I'm hot again, Ter,” he said with a laugh. </p><p>Terri hummed to himself, tracing his fingertips over Markus's skin. “Is that so? Maybe I should go get some ice for this hot body of yours.”</p><p>“Ohh, I've never tried ice-play before," Markus purred.</p><p>"'Ice-play'?" Terri tried to restrain his giggles. "Is that even a thing?"</p><p>"How about we find out?"</p><p>"You're lucky you're so cute-and that I don't have a morning shift tomorrow." Terri lifted his head and Markus tugged him into a gentle kiss, intertwining their hands. “Hey, Markus?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>"Love you more."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Roommates and boyfriends, could the world be anymore grand? If you like this, follow me on @RiyeERose for more madness! I'll be posting more original fics along with my usual fanfic nonsense so I hope y'all will enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>